Talk:Lightning Hobo: Friendly Competition
Taken from DeviantArt: Stan Woudean decides to reward the Camelry for their good behavior by moving them and a few others out of Camelorum Correctional, and into the new Camelorum Halfway House. The mayor is particularly displeased with Candace going, since it was his cousin that she turned into a lime. She has a year left of her sentence. However, Xironooti infects the mayor with some disease, the cure of which requires a formula that only Jenny Jane and Annie Tudinous know how to concoct. And wouldn't you know it...he abducts them! To save the mayor, the Camelry need upgraded uniforms and passports to travel to Europe and storm Xironooti's castle. However, Rita Rigatoni escapes and teams up with Spatula and Tobey the Toilet Monster to wreak havoc at home. In order to address this, Stan divides the ever-growing Camelry into two strike teams: one led by Lightning Hobo that will storm Xironooti's castle, rescue the girls, defeat Xironooti once and for all, and save the mayor. The other is to be led by Ion Boy to stop Rita's new cabal. As if this didn't make things complicated enough, Johnny and the mayor got in a bit of a spat over which of two projects Stan was donating some of his fortune to should be completed first: an improved homeless shelter, or a special zoo for all the mutations created by Purview Labs that were taking up space at Camelorum that should have been going toward human inmates. Johnny is told that if his team can fulfill its mission first, the homeless shelter will get built first. But if Barry's team fulfills its mission first, then the zoo will get built first. The friendly contest is on! So are you #TeamHobo or #TeamIonBoy? Team rosters: Team Lightning Hobo: - Johnny Geriwall / Lightning Hobo - Huss the Iguana - Candace Mason / Lemon Witch - Shrapnel the Cockatoo - Jenny Kay, in her Jen in Black outfit - Shaniqua Brockberry / Cherry Babe (Will have a very small role, mostly diplomacy. Might only appear in all her glory in one shot.) Team Ion Boy: - Barry Navoz / Ion Boy - Androida the Android Girl - Mauve Puma - Beatrice Index / "Pink Dodo" - Carly Rancine / Maddening Rod - Belf Ambiguously unsided: - Bonny Boggidy / Gummibabe (Sympathizes most with Lightning Hobo, but stays behind in Dromedary Heights to help apprehend Rita separate from the teams.) - Emily Barnes / Semaphore (Will be the least involved and will get sidetracked. May only appear as a tiny reflection on someone's belt buckle or sunglasses in most of the artwork. Sympathizes the most with Team Ion Boy.) IN THIS SCENE A preview of Candace with her new Mercenary Lemon Witch outfit, since her skirt and jacket aren't gonna cut it in the mountains. Xironooti is resistant to her blasts, and it's hard to know how many who are vulnerable to her blasts she's even gonna meet in the mountains. Therefore, she has to rely on her other skills a lot more than she ever did back in Dromedary Heights. —IvanRider 07:06, October 7, 2016 (UTC)